Examples of a production line monitoring device include an invention disclosed in PTL 1. In the invention disclosed in PTL 1, an inspection result of each of a printing process, a mounting process, and a soldering process is compared between printed circuit boards. Further, the influence of each process on a final defect is calculated and a cause of a defect is analyzed.